


My drawings

by Blue_Bird_8



Category: drawing - Fandom, fantasy art - Fandom
Genre: Drawing, Fantasy, Nature, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bird_8/pseuds/Blue_Bird_8
Summary: Drawings I've drawn throughout the years, some of them are from my own imagination, some are tutorials I've followed and some are tutorials I've followed and added more on. I'll also put the link to the tutorials I've used and say what is mine or not :)





	1. Chapter 1

https://twitter.com/Blue_Bird_8/status/971460501225005062  
This is the link to my twitter where I posted my drawing because I don’t know how to add pictures on Ao3「(°ヘ°)

This is the link to the picture I followed and got my inspiration from: https://www.dragoart.com/tuts/12455/1/1/how-to-draw-female-figures,-draw-female-bodies.htm  
I followed how to draw the entire body and hair, but the rest that was added on was by me :)


	2. Fire Phoenix

I'm still not sure of how to upload pics here so I'll just add the link DX

I drew the phoenix with my imagination and I tried to draw it with 4 wings, it was my first time trying to draw 4 wings, so I'm trying to not be too hard on myself :)

<https://twitter.com/Blue_Bird_8/status/995753885477277696>

 


End file.
